matureben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clash of the Tyrants! Part 2
Batman has engaged Ben Tennyson and his allies in battle in the Plumber HQ. Each side doesn't know if they are the enemy and what their motives are, but something has to be done. Plot: Rook is perplexed on the events that just occurred. Rook: Hello! Is there anyone there? Rook turns to look at the Batcomputer where he sees Cyborg. Rook: Oh, hello. Whom might you be? Cyborg: None of your damn business. Where is Batman and what happened to the Mother Box? Rook: Mother Box? Rook looks at something that does indeed look like a box. Rook: Do you mean this? Cyborg: Yeah I do. Now where is Batman? Rook: I do not know any "Bat-Man", sir, but perhaps we can... Voice: What the? Who the hell are you? Rook looks to see a young man in the Batcave. Rook: Hello. Perhaps you can help me. You see, I... This young boy strikes at Rook by kicking him square in the jaw which catches Rook off by surprise. Rook: I take it that you will not be friendly towards me. Very well then, I am also capable of not being friendly, too. Kid: Good. The name's Damian Wayne. What name will I soon have the pleasure of carving on your tomb stone? Rook: Rook Blonko. Damian: Fine then, Rook Blonko, I look forward to pounding your face into the ground. This Damian Wayne looks to be out for blood, but soon Batman might get the same treatment. As he is in the clutches of Humungosaur. Humungosaur: You going to talk, dude? Batman: No. Not really. Humungosaur: Then prepare to lose your lunch when I squeeze you in my hand. Batman: I don't think so. Batman manages to reach his utility belt to pull out a smoke grenade which he tosses at Ben's face. Ben gets a whiff of the gas and is forced to let Batman go. He then reaches into his belt again to pull out two pairs of brass knuckles. Batman puts them on his hands to strike at Ben's very thick hide. However then Batman leaps in Ben's face and strikes him with his knee. Who then falls over backwards. Max: Ben! Take that guy out! The Plumbers in the station open fire on Batman with their blaster weapons, but Batman manages to evade the shots. He then tosses his batarangs to disarm them which allows him to fight them hand to hand. Batman is doing very well, but soon Max Tennyson gets in on the fight. He shows to have more skill than the other Plumbers and might be a match for Batman in fighting prowess. However, Batman manages to finally get a chance to take Max down, by striking Max in the face with Batman using the palm of his hand. Batman: They're down for now. I need to get my bearing and find out where I am. However before Batman can even fathom a guess, a Plumber presses a button and an alarm is set off. Batman has to move quickly before he is discovered, but soon Ben wakes up and he reverts back to his human form. He sees his grandpa down on the ground. Ben: Grandpa Max! Whoever that guy was is going to be sorry for this. Ben then sets after Batman to avenge his grandfather, but back at the Batcave is Rook who barely managed to defeat Damian. Rook: That was the most difficult battle I have ever been in. This Damian person is skilled, I'll give him that. Damian is in a laser net and his arms are tied, but his mouth is also gagged. Rook: I shall leave you here now. I saw you come down from that stair case, so I assume that is the way out. Rook walks up the stair case now where he then exits to find himself in a mansion. Rook: My word! Whoever dwells in that cave down there masks his appearance as a very wealthy person I presume. However I must try to reach Magister Tennyson and Ben. Rook puts his finger to his ear to speak into his communication device. Rook: Ben. Magister Tennyson, can you hear me! Hello. Hello. No response. Rook: No response. I am confused as to what I should do now, but I must make way back to headquarters. In the cave, Damian finally manages to free himself from Rook's device and he is angry. Damian makes contact with Cyborg. Damian: Come in, Cyborg. Answer me! Cyborg: Calm down, kid. I'm here. Damian: That intruder hog tied me and my father is gone. Cyborg: I saw, kid. Damian: Do something about it, Tin Man. Cyborg: I will. It's time to call in the big guns. This is Cyborg to all Justice Leaguers: Batman is missing! I repeat, Batman is missing and there was an intruder in the Batcave! Superman: What? Diana and I were just there. We're on our way now, Cyborg. Green Lantern: You got to see the Batcave?! I've been trying to get Batman to show me for weeks. Flash: You know Batman, Hal. Green Lantern: Unfortunately. What's the plan? Aquaman: We find this intruder first and if he's hurt Batman then he'll pay the price with his life. Wonder Woman: Agreed! Superman: No! We don't kill and that is an order. Cyborg, patch me through to the cave. Cyborg: On it. Superman: Damian. Damian: Yes. Superman: We'll find your dad, Damian and that's a promise. Damian: I want to help. Cyborg: No offense, kid, but that guy took you out easily. Let us handle it. Green Lantern: Yeah, kid and don't worry. We'll have father of the year Batman back with his pointy ears in one place. Damian: Your jokes are pathetic, Green Lantern. Flash: He's got you there, Hal. Green Lantern: Don't be a kiss ass, Barry. My jokes are comedy gold. Wonder Woman: Then let us get moving already. The call for battle speaks to me! Damian: Here's what the intruder looked like. Each of them get an image of Rook Blonko. Green Lantern: Looks alien, guys. If this is more alien activity like it was with Darkseid, then Green Lantern's got this. Aquaman: The last time you said that, Lantern, you got your arm broken. Superman: Drop it, both of you. We split into teams of two. Diana and me, GL and Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman. He must still be in Gotham. We fan out and question him. Aquaman: Very well, Superman. I'm on my way to Gotham now. Green Lantern: I'm off world right now, but I'll get there as soon as I can. Flash: I'll meet you there, Hal. I'm off. So the Justice League now intend to rendezvous in Gotham City to find Rook, but also learn the whereabouts of Batman. Although back at the Plumber station, Max finally wakes up thanks to a lick from a certain blue skinned alien dog. Max: Okay, girl that's enough. What are you doing here? Gwen: She came with us of course. Max: Gwen and Kevin? What are you doing here? Ben: I brought them along, grandpa. Based on what we saw from that guy in the costume, we'd need it. Max: Good thinking, Ben. Kevin: I can't believe that some costumed freak took all these guys out. Max: Believe it, Kevin. I was there and so was Ben. He took Ben down too. Whoever that guy was, he was trained and trained well. Ben: He wasn't an alien that's for sure, grandpa. Max: You're right. He was human and a damn good one. Fan out and search every deck. I want him back here so we can question him. Ben: On it. Let's go. The four split up into teams of two with Gwen and Zed as one and Kevin and Ben as the other. Unknown to them though, Batman intends to follow them to learn where he is and just who these people are. However unknown to everyone now, the Mother Box that spat the energy in the Batcave seems to have created Boom Tubes too. They are opening all over the Justice League's Earth and beyond, but also Ben's universe too. In fact as of now there is one opening near Gotham and Cyborg is there to see it. Cyborg: What the hell is this? It looks like a Boom Tube, but the dimensional signature is unstable. Aquaman: Is it dangerous? Cyborg: I don't know, but what ever it is, I think I can close it. Aquaman: Do it then. We can't have those things open all over the world or else more of Darkseid's minions will flood the planet and my oceans. Cyborg: That won't happen, Aquaman. Not while I'm here. However soon a loud boom erupts from the portal which knocks Aquaman and Cyborg back a bit. There are now figures coming out of the portal. They seem to be alien like and have amphibian like qualities. Alien: We take this world for Empress Attea and for the Incursean Empire! Aquaman: Damn it! Let's go, Cyborg. Cyborg: Right behind you. As Aquaman and Cyborg fight these Incurseans, there are reports on Ben's world that strange portals have opened up. In fact as of now, in the streets of a place called Undertown which is a haven for Earth's aliens, it is under attack right now. They call in the Plumbers right now. Alien: Plumber command help us! We're under attack by some strange aliens! Max: I see it. I'll send Ben and Kevin down there! Alien: Please hurry! Max: Ben, change of plans. There's trouble down in Undertown. They could use your help. Ben: What about the intruder? Gwen: Zed and I can handle him. You go. They need you and Kevin. Ben: Okay. Let's go, Kevin. Kevin: Right behind you. Ben and Kevin soon make their way to Undertown while Gwen looks around with Zed for Batman. Batman: Undertown? A secret city with aliens underneath this one. I need to know more. Time to do some sleuthing. So now, Batman decides to further explore this facility on his own, but he still has to watch out. The Plumbers are after him and Darkseid and Vilgax still have a part to play in this conflict. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin *Zed *Max Tennyson *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Flash *Cyborg *Damian Wayne *Incurseans Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Gothamcity1992